


Silver

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Marriage Proposal, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Sparring, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne Lannister are watching as their youngest daughter duels against a young man for her hand in marriage. Jaime feels too old, and Brienne convinces him to think otherwise. </p><p>This was supposed to be up for day 6 of Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, but I had a few technical difficulties. LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was Day 6 Silver, for Jaime/Brienne appreciation week. It should have been up ages ago, but... technical difficulties. LOL! So I hope you can all enjoy it now despite it being late. White will be up tomorrow.

Silver. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was sat in the Lord’s solar. Technically, it was Brienne’s solar, and had been since her father’s death, which came when their youngest child had turned five. Daena had been devastated by the death of her beloved grandfather. But Selwyn Tarth had lived a long and fruitful life. He’d seen his daughter grow and marry, he’d seen his grandchildren grow tall and proud. He’d even held two of his great grandchildren in his arms. He’d lived to see his daughter wed to a Lannister. His eldest grandchild, Joanna, was wed to the heir of House Tully, Brynden Tully, the child of Lord Edmure and Lady Roslin. His eldest grandson, Galladon, the heir of Tarth, was wed to the Lady Catelyn of House Clegane. She was the first born child of Lady Sansa and Lord Sandor. Lord Selwyn knew that his family name would not die, but live on in his descendents. That was more a comfort to him than anything else, in his old age. His death had been peaceful, of old age, and though the family had mourned and grieved, they had known that Lord Selwyn was an old man, and that he had gone on to a better place.

Brienne was not there at the moment. Jaime rather wished that she was. He could think of plenty of things they could be doing at this moment, despite their age. He was sat in front of the fire, not wearing his iron hand. He was getting old. His golden hair was threaded heavily with silver and so was his trimmed beard. He was looking out of the window, which looked out over the practise yard. He could see Daena sparring against Pod, both of them in armour. It made Jaime smile to see his youngest daughter was as stubborn and bull headed as her mother. Daena had refused to marry unless the man could beat her in combat. Ever since then, Jaime had watched from the solar, the best vantage point, so he could watch over his little girl, hoping he’d spot any fool that might dare to fight his youngest child for her hand. He heard the door to the solar open. He looked to see Brienne.

“You know that Jon Baratheon will be here very soon, don’t you?” Brienne asked Jaime. Jaime felt himself startle at that.

“No. I did not know. Why would Jon Baratheon be coming here?” Jaime asked.

“Well, we didn’t receive a raven from him. One of the guards saw him at the harbour and told me he was here. He’s Arya and Gendry’s only son. You remember, of course, that they have four daughters. He’s the youngest of their children.” Brienne reminded. Jaime frowned.

“You still haven’t told me if you have an inkling as to why he might be here.” Jaime shot back. Brienne walked over to the window, where Jaime finally realised that a single horseman was riding into the training yard. He wore the colours of houses Stark and Baratheon. Jaime saw that he had his father’s inky, black hair, and his mother’s grey eyes, when the boy removed the helm he’d been wearing. Jaime stood by the window with Brienne, before he knew it and he watched as Jon Baratheon dismounted from his horse. Jaime saw Daena give him a determined looking scowl. He looked at his wife, who was now sat on the window seat, overlooking the training yard and watching events unfold, just as he was. “Brienne?” He questioned. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her lips. Her hair was almost silver looking, combined with her pale straw as it was, but even with the laugh lines around her eyes, that crinkled with her smile, Brienne didn’t ever seem old to Jaime.

“He’s here to fight Daena.” Brienne said simply. Jaime frowned.

“Fight Daena?” Jaime asked. He felt confusion fill him at his wife’s words.

“Yes Jaime. If I had wanted someone to mimic me, I’d have brought a mummer here instead of marrying you.” Brienne stated. Jaime could hear the amusement in her voice.

“But why would Jon Baratheon wish to fight Daena? They used to play together as small children. They’ve even sparred against each other on several occasions when his parents came here on matters of the Stormlands.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed a laugh to escape her then.

“Oh Jaime! I do wonder sometimes how you managed to bring peace to the Riverlands without any blood being spilled, when you can’t see what’s always been right in front of your face.” Brienne said through her laughter. Jaime blinked as he watched Jon Baratheon walk over to Daena and Pod, who had stopped their practise, as he approached them. Jon knelt on one knee, pulled out his sword from his sheath, and stuck the point in the ground, looking up at Daena with dark eyes. Daena looked back at him, her blue eyes clear, and seemingly determined. She knocked over the sword. Jon nodded, and as they spoke, and Jaime couldn’t even hear what they said, he suddenly realised what his wife had seen all along.

“He’s come to fight Daena so he can wed her?” Jaime said. It was a rhetorical question that Jaime didn’t expect an answer to. But he still felt confused.

“I knew it would happen. Since we allowed her to fight any man that would try to wed her, I knew he’d come sooner or later. Jon Baratheon is more Stark than anything else. He believes in honour, and he knows that Daena would never just swoon into his arms. So he’s going to earn her hand, in the only way he can.” Brienne said. Jaime wrapped his handless arm around her shoulders, and Brienne leaned her head against him.

“She’s too young to marry yet.” Jaime said softly.

“She’s nearly seven and ten Jaime. We can’t keep her a little girl forever. If Daena doesn’t want to marry Jon, she’ll beat him into the dust. If she does, she’ll marry him, win or lose.” Brienne said gently. Jaime knew she was right, but it felt so odd to see his youngest child on the verge of something he didn’t know she understood. But Jaime knew his daughter well. He knew all his children well. Daena was stubborn, bull-headed and defiant. That’s why they’d named her Daena. She defied expectations, just as Daena the Defiant Targaryen, had defied expectations. Jaime and Brienne watched, as Daena sat on a wooden log for a few minutes, obviously taking a break to rest a little after her sparring session. In that time, Podrick had brought her some water. He treated Daena the same as he did his own children. The parents, hair greying, watched after a few minutes, as Daena stood up and unsheathed her own sword. Not a practise sword, her real sword. She’d named it Defiance, and she herself, had found a fallen shooting star, and created her sword with help from the blacksmith. It was a wonderful silver colour, almost the same colour as her armour, but far brighter. Jaime and Brienne watched her fight Jon Baratheon. They watched as the pair parried back and forth, dodged blows and flitted around each other so fast, that it was almost like watching a complex dance. Neither Jaime, nor Brienne were surprised when she lost. After all, she’d loved Jon all her life too, even Jaime had known that, deep down. But Daena was proud, like her silver sword she was defiant, and proud, and would not let anyone just claim her, unless she willed it.

“Looks like we’re going to be preparing for a wedding.” Jaime said. He felt a little sad. His last child was growing up. She would marry and have children. She would leave Evenfall Hall. Jaime felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought and found Brienne’s arms wrapped around him.

“She’s safe with Jon. He’d never hurt her. We couldn’t be letting her go into better hands.” Brienne said gently. Jaime couldn’t help smiling down at Brienne.

“I know.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled up at him.

“So... a wedding?” Brienne asked. Jaime crouched down in front of her, even as his old knees protested against the action. His one hand came up to the back of her head, carding his fingers through her silvery, straw like hair. He kissed her, and Brienne responded almost immediately, leaning into him. Jaime pulled back a little.

“Yes, a wedding. But we will need to go to our chambers and discuss some of the details.” Jaime said mischievously. His green eyes sparkled as they always had, his dimples furrowing his cheeks of silver stubble. Brienne laughed.

“Aren’t you getting too old for all this Ser?” Brienne asked teasingly. Jaime stood, pulling Brienne to her feet with him, his knees still screaming in protest, though Jaime ignored them.

“I’ll never be too old for you, my love.” Jaime said earnestly. Brienne smiled at him.

“I’ll never be too old for you either, my lord.” Brienne said. Jaime kissed her again, then he led them back to their chambers so that he could prove exactly how little his old age would not deter him from more pleasant activities, even if his hair was turning silver, he was far from old yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So you've reached the end of this? You brilliant person you! Thanks for reading, and please feel free to comment or kudos. Whatever happens, you all are appreciated.


End file.
